Bloody Mary: Harry Potter edition
by lushiscat
Summary: Hermione plays the slumber party game "Bloody Mary" in the prefects bathroom.


"hello? Hermione Granger asked as she looked around the stone cold prefects Bathroom, she wrapped the blanket she held around her shoulders and looked around, the white window curtains blew around in the wind, it was a full moon outside, she looked around the dimly lit bathroom, the Mermaid was asleep. Perfect, Hermione picked up the long tall candle she held with one hand and with the other clutched her blanket around her shoulders like a thick shawl, she slowly walked forward her footsteps echoed off the marble floor as she walked over by the toilets she stood in front of the big wall mirror in front of the sinks she placed the candle next to the sink, but just as she set the candle down the wind whipped past her mirror and blew the candle out, she gasped and dropped her blanket, she then grappled into her robes and then pulled her wand out of her pocket she held it towards the candle wick but then she remembered the rule no Magic, she then placed her wand on the edge of the sink, she then grappled in her deep robe pocket, and pulled out a small box she shook it up and opened it "it's been a while since i used these," she took out a small white tipped match and struck it against the edge of the box. She took the match and held it against the candle wick for a second until it was lit she shook the match until it went out, she then eyed four blue and green candles between the mirror and the small basin. Hermione then opened the box of matches for a second time, struck the match on the box and lit the four candles, she quickly blew out the match. She had only one minute to say it before her candles went out. Hermione took a great big breathe looked straight into the mirror and spoke extremely clearly the words "Bloody Mary...," that was 1"Bloody Mary," that was number 2 "Bloody Mary!," she spoke clearly and loudly, the candle filled barely lit chandelier rattled as a gust of wind blew through the Bathroom she turned around struck with fear, then she bent down picked up the blanket and draped it around her shoulders she then stepped forward, slowly moving towards the door, each foot step echoed as she stepped across the bathroom floor, but as she reached out her hand to open the door Someone Spoke. "well well well...,' Moaning Myrtle said gleefully perched atop her favorite pipe "i see you've taken my little Dare," Myrtle said twisting her pigtail between her fingers "I suppose i have," Hermione said aggressively to myrtle "well Iv'e done it! and she's not here!," myrtle threw her right ankle ankle over her left "that's what i wanted you to think," Hermione groaned turned around angrily and moved to open the door "Wait Wait!," Myrtle called and flew down off the pipe towards Hermione "will you do me a favor?," she asked. "Anything but bathe with You!," Hermione said loudly. " will you bring this to Harry for me please?," Myrtle held out a small parchment envelope "Sure," Groaned Hermione "now may i Leave now?," Myrtle nodded "i'd very much like to Go to bed!," Myrtle nodded slightly and Hermione walked out the bathroom and climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower, she avoided the trick step and made it all the way upstairs, she muttered the password to the fat lady and climbed into the portrait hole. Hermione entered the common room and walked up the girls staircase to bed, she got to the top and sat down on her bed, she pulled off her robes, threw on a nightie and lay down on her bed "Where have you Been!," Ginny exclaimed as she sat up in bed. "The Prefect's Bathroom," Hermione answered "Bathing! at 1:00," Ginny said in outrage "No!," Said Hermione "I was doing something else," she lay the envelope on the nightstand "Well what?," Ginny asked "What were You DOING!," Hermione rolled over "i was visiting Myrtle," Ginny gave Hermione a weird look but then she lay back down and fell asleep but was still curious as to what Hermione had been doing in the Prefect Washroom at 1:oo am on a school night.


End file.
